Si no puedes con ellos
by Ciann
Summary: Úneteles. A pesar de que eso sería algo típico del tonto de Inglaterra. Sealand - Nórdicos


Disclaimer: Hetalia **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Familia Feliz (AKA: mamá!Fin + papá!Su + Hanatamago + Tío!Den + Tío!Noru) & Jerk!Iggy.

Pareja/Personajes: Sealand

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Lo único que diré en mi defensa (¿?) es que el surströmming era una de los tipos de arenque de los que tenía que escribir antes de morir. Lo sé, pero en estos momentos estoy sufriendo los síntomas de una sobredosis de coca-cola.

* * *

Si no puedes con ellos...

Sealand amaba a los países que llamaba padres, pero tenía que reconocer que su realidad como perfecta familia feliz a veces rayaba en lo surrealista o lo simplemente raro.

Sin duda lo decía por días como esos en que Suecia se dirigía hacia "_ese_" lugar y sacaba "_eso_" de su escondite.

Algo que sabia que sólo debía provenir de las profundidades del infierno y no debía ser sacado de allí jamás, nunca, ni por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad. Amén.

Aquel terrible día se despertó relativamente temprano, revisó su mail en caso de que tuviera una notificación de reconocimiento como país por parte de alguna potencia mundial en la bandeja de entrada y bajó las escaleras con Hanatamago en los brazos.

Peter no se esperaba, ni estaba mentalmente preparado, para encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

El desayuno siendo preparado por papá (Lo que era relativamente normal, cada dos días). A su propio padre ataviado con un delantal azul con vuelitos (Lo cual era raro, pero no salía de lo considerado como normal para él), sosteniendo una sartén en la mano (Tampoco demasiado extraño, salvo por el hecho de que el olor no era precisamente de huevos estrellados).

Un momento, eso significaba que… _¿Era posible? _Se preguntó Sealand, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Qué estás preparando, papá?

Hubo una pausa dramática y el jovenzuelo aguantó el aire en sus pulmones, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creérselo, ni imaginárselo o siquiera cruzársele por la cabeza.

Suecia se volvió, como en cámara lentísima, con la expresión aterradora, pero inofensiva de siempre plasmada en el rostro (Lo que empeoraba toda la situación en sí).

Entonces develó lo que Peter tanto temía…

Estaba preparando surströmming.

-¡!

Sealand iba a salir corriendo para el patio en busca de protección materna, pero Finlandia venía entrando con la cesta de la ropa, así que al escuchar el chillido de su hijo dio un salto, rodó por el piso y sacó un rifle de alguna parte preparándose para…

"¡VOLARLE LOS SESOS A QUIÉN SEA QUE SE META CON MI PEQUEÑO…!"

Berwald miró a su esposa sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Peter estaba seguro que cualquiera, en el lugar del sueco, hubiese salido corriendo del susto hacia el infinito y más allá, para no acercarse a ningún finlandés jamás, especialmente si este tenía algún objeto peligroso, corto punzante o armamentil en las manos, pero... Bueh, no su padre, muy por el contrario, por lo que el susodicho se limitó a parpadear y mirar la escena con la misma estoicidad de siempre.

A veces le pasaban cosas como esas a su esposa. Recordaba la guerra contra Rusia y paf, paf, paf, de pronto tenía el rifle en sus manos que, reconocía, servía para espantar visitas no invitadas e indeseadas.

_Como Dinamarca_. Si Suecia fuese una persona con expresiones faciales normales, hubiese tosido un poco ante tal pensamiento, pero como no lo era, permaneció con el semblante de siempre.

Tino miró a la micro nación, luego la lata del dichoso arenque abierta en un estante y lo que su estoico esposo sostenía en las manos. Finalmente a Hanatamago.

-Ah, es eso-dijo, mirando a la pequeña perrita. (Ni que le hubiese ladrado con lujo de detalle, eso que no era Navidad, lo que acontecía en la cocina de la casa por la mañana).

Tan matutinamente, porque, por lo general, los alaridos de horror de su hijo se hacían presentes en la tarde, cuando el sueco trataba de usar una caja como método didáctico de disciplina. Finlandia tenía que explicarle, nuevamente, que las micro naciones, sin importar lo pequeñas que puedan ser, necesitan algo llamado aire para sobrevivir, por lo que él mismo se encargaría de abrir un par de agujeros en la parte superior del cartón.

El sealandés, entonces, podría pasar toda la tarde en el interior de la caja sin correr el riesgo de morir de asfixia. El sueco era un excelente padre, no cabía duda de ello, pero ni por casualidad, claro, claro, claro.

-Peter, sé buen niño, pórtate bien y come lo que tu padre prepare-le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, para acompañar sus palabras.

¡Ja! Ni bromeando, pensó el niño. No haría algo que de seguro el idiota del inglés sin sentido del gusto haría, pero, por otra parte, la comida de ese imbécil no era tan, tan mala, tenía que reconocer, especialmente sus bollos que sabían un poco secos, pero con algo de mermelada eran bastante pasables y…

Sealand, en ese momento, lamentó estar rodeado de tantos países con un sentido del gusto tan, pero tan malo. A este paso: ¿Qué le esperaba a su gente? Algo murió en su interior ese día, pero aún así se apegó a su plan y miró a la nación de cumplía un papel de madre, para con su pequeña persona, con ojos de perro atropellado (Sin ofender, Hanatamago).

Tino, por otra parte, soltó una risita suave. Le acarició los cabellos de la rubia cabeza y comenzó a avanzar. El problema es que el muchacho seguía encima de él, por lo que le costó más de lo esperado dar un par de pasos.

-Peter-le regañó, con cariño.

El susodicho hizo un puchero, porque no había más opción que recurrir al plan de emergencia para estos casos.

-¿Tú comerás conmigo?-preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Finlandia se detuvo de golpe.

-Ja. Ni de...

Suecia miró a su esposa… Aterradoramente. ¿Con dolor? Con él era difícil decirlo.

-Yo… Hmm…

Peter miró a su madre con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa maligna escondiéndose en el regazo de la nación que hacía un par de minutos abrazaba en busca de protección.

-S-S-S...

Si tenía que pasar por semejante tortura... No sería solo, arrastraría a mamá con él.

-¿Si?

-Yupi…

Finlandia tembló, tragando saliva sonoramente. Es que esa última expresión de emoción infinita, pero al mismo tiempo sin ninguna emoción impregnada en las palabras, provenía de su estoico esposo. Entonces recordó lo muchísimo que el suco amaba su maloliente surströmming y comenzó a tiritar.

…

Un par de minutos más tarde los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, dos de ellos no hacían más que mirar el plato que tenían enfrente, por lo que, notando esto, el sueco optó por dejar su típico silencio por un momento y preguntar en su extraño acento sin vocales:

-¿S'be m'l?

Finlandia parpadeó.

De nuevo esa expresión y algo se revolvió en su interior, porque no había nada, pero nada que le descompusiera más el estomago que ver la tristeza en la cara del escandinavo, eso y el surströmming en si… También la cara de Rusia, pero eso era por otra cosa. De cualquier manera, su corazón no estaba preparado para soportar tanto sufrimiento plasmado en el perfecto y muy guapo rostro del sueco.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No! ¡Seguro la comida que preparó Su es deliciosa, jajaja! ¿Verdad Sealand?

El mencionado le miró como poseído. El olor comenzaba a atontarlo y, para ser sinceros, algo volvió a morir en su interior ese día.

Finlandia, entonces, tomó la cuchara con mano temblorosa y la acerco a sus labios lentamente…

También despacio, muy pero muy despacio. Tan despacio que de pronto la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un par de invitados, uno poco deseado y el otro no tanto, hicieron su ingreso al interior del hogar.

-¡Sverige! ¡Suomi! ¡Norge y yo vinimos a visitarlos! ¡Traje pescado!

Suecia se paró de golpe, reconociendo la voz rápidamente, pero Finlandia pegó un salto, rodó por el piso y sacó su rifle.

-¡Dinamarca!-repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque uno con menos vocales en el proceso.

El danés los miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, un pescado en la mano y con Noruega entrando por la puerta.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, suficiente para que Dinamarca reconociera cierto olor…

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que de nuevo dándole a tu familia esa porquería, Sverige?

Suecia era un país tranquilo, tanto así que había mantenido su neutralidad durante las dos anteriores guerras mundiales, sin titubear, pero había algo en el danés que hacía que su sistema nervioso colapsara de manera muy negativa con sólo verlo. Imagínense el resultado si a este se le ocurría, por un minuto, decir algo así e insultar a su amado surströmming en el proceso…

Sealand aprovechó la confusión para escapar de su cruel destino (Vaya, poseído por un pescado muerto), saludando de paso al noruego, porque Dinamarca estaba ya en el piso siendo ahorcado por su padre.

Ah, no había nada mejor que la familia y las reuniones familiares.

…

Un par de minutos más tarde, el timbre en la casa de Inglaterra sonó.

El inglés, dejando de lado su bordado, se incorporó perezosamente para abrir. No esperaba visitas, menos a minutos de ser momento para tomar el té.

-¡Idiota Inglaterra! ¡Soy yo! ¡Sealand!

-¿Peter?

Si, efectivamente, Sealand, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo en las manos.

-¡Traje un regalo!

El niño le extendió un paquetito de manera desinteresada, pero Inglaterra sonrió sin querer ante el gesto, porque no se esperaba algo así del más pequeño. E increíblemente, algo en su interior se enterneció

-Ah, gracias…-sonrió un poco, como que no quiere la cosa-¿Te gustaría pasar? Yo iba a prepararme para tomar el té, puedo preparar bollos.

El sealandés asintió enérgicamente. Entró dando saltitos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Un minuto después, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa. Peter miró expectante al idiota de Inglaterra desenvolviendo el paquetito que el pequeño territorio le había traído para la hora del té. El susodicho miró con sorpresa el contenido, pero sin mucha demora probó un poco.

Entonces sonrió.

-Vaya Peter, esto está delicioso.

¡¿En serio? Al principio parpadeó, sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápido a la increíble visión del imbécil comiendo surströmming como si fuese algo normal y sin arrugar las cejas siquiera.

Sealand entonces miró los bollos en el pequeño plato delante de su pequeña persona, decidió no untarle mermelada por esa ocasión, porque después de todo...

Si no puedes con ellos…

Úneteles.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, surströmming & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
